


The First Time

by PotionChemist



Series: The Memory of You Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, POV Pansy Parkinson, Reverse Dragon Tamer, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Harry and Pansy leave the ball and head back to her flat. Smut ensues.(A continuation of The Beginning of Us)
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: The Memory of You Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630960
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts).



> My darling friend LuxLouise, 
> 
> I wanted to have something done for you last weekend, but the words just weren't on my side. Luckily, when I saw Harry/Pansy was one of your top ships, I knew exactly what to do.
> 
> I hope this little bit of smut brightens your day! Or something like that, anyway! lol
> 
> Love you!

Two nights.

It had only been two nights, and I was already smitten with Harry Potter. I’d seen him in a bar, then he’d swept me around the dance floor at Hogwarts and kissed me, and now I was planning on taking him home.

Fuck, it hadn’t even been two  _ full _ nights.

When we’d walked up to Draco and Blaise, they hadn’t known how to react. They both worked with Harry, so they were at least comfortable conversing at this point. However, they’d both been speechless, not knowing how to react to me being on the Chosen One’s arm. Of course, I barely knew how to react, and it wasn’t like this outing had been planned.

Throughout the night, I’d been presented to everyone as Harry Potter’s date, and all eyes had been on me. It certainly wasn’t what I had expected — and I hadn’t expected to go through the whole night anticipating what was to come after the ball — but I found that I quite liked the shock on the faces of the older witches and wizards.

And Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had been as white as sheets, not knowing how to react or how I would treat them. I wondered what the story was there; no one knew why Harry and his Weasley princess had split up after she finished Hogwarts.

When they approached us, I’d stiffened, straightening my spine and putting on an air of false confidence. Granger had been perfectly kind, but it was clear that the Weaselette wasn’t yet over Harry, and she was jealous of me. His arm was draped around my waist, his hand sitting on my hip, his thumb stroking the satin of my dress and driving me mad.

I wanted to feel his skin against mine, even if it would be considered too soon. Of course, over the past few years, I hadn’t been the most…  _ selective _ when it came to my partners, but I felt like this would be different. Like he’d said, it was going to be the beginning of so many things.

Much to my surprise, I caught Professor McGonagall watching us, an approving smile on her face. While she had warmed to me since the end of the war, I didn’t think I’d ever see the day when she would approve of me dating one of her favourites. And who knew if this would turn into dating? Maybe we’d fuck like Pygmy Puffs in heat for a few days and this flame, this chemistry, would run its course.

Or maybe it wouldn’t.

Really, I wasn’t sure which outcome I was hoping for.

As I looked around the room, I tried to keep my confidence at the highest level, but there were so many eyes on us. So many fucking nosy people.

A pair of lips landed on my neck and I felt his breath on my ear before he spoke. “Don’t even think about anyone else. I don’t care what they’re saying. I’m happy to be here with you. I’m happy that they all know we’re leaving together tonight, whether we go to mine or to yours.”

His words reassured me, making me feel like I really belonged there, with him. Ultimately, I supposed he had forgiven me for our past, and that was all that mattered.

“Gods, is it too early to leave?” I asked in reply, angling my body closer to him. “I really fucking hate this event.”

Harry groaned. “Unfortunately, I have to be here for most of the night. It’s kind of a big deal to people.”

Laughing, I kissed his cheek. “Fine. I’ll try to behave myself.”

Looking around surreptitiously, he lowered his hand down to my arse and squeezed. “Only for a couple more hours. Once we’re out of here, I expect you to do exactly as you please.”

“Oh, I will.”

* * *

As we stumbled through the Floo and into my flat, I kicked my heels off, making myself shorter than Harry again. His lips crashed down on mine and I instantly started tugging at his robes, trying to figure how they fastened. My tongue stroked against his and I tasted the firewhisky on his breath. If I was completely honest, I was a little bit drunk, too.

His hands roamed over the satin of my dress, caressing my breasts and my arse, grabbing and exploring. My hands were in his hair, tugging at it and rumpling it further. It always looked messy, but this would take it to a whole new level. When he gripped my arse and pulled me snugly against his erection, I groaned into his mouth, still a little bit surprised that he actually wanted me too.

“This. Fucking. Dress.” Harry’s hands moved up and ran along the straps that crossed over my back. “How the fuck do I get it off of you without tearing it?”

“I don’t care. Tear it,” I panted, the desperation in my tone breaking through. “It’s just a dress.”

My cunt clenched at the thought of ripping seams, tearing fabric, his desire overtaking sense. I wanted him to come undone, to be as reckless as he’d been as a teen. Harry had matured during the war, but I loved a dangerous, devil-may-care man who took what he wanted.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, trying to determine if I was serious or not. I raised one eyebrow, daring him to continue. Honestly, I didn’t give a fuck if he shredded the dress to ribbons. It was gorgeous — and had clearly been a hit with him — but I didn’t need it. I had plenty of others and could afford to buy more.

“How do I get it off you?” he asked, restraining himself.

I lifted my left arm, exposing the hidden zipper. Obviously wanting to get me out of the dress as soon as possible, he reached for it. Shaking my head, I said, “I want you to get undressed, too. As soon as this dress is gone… Well, I’ll be bare.”

“Fuck,” he hissed, realising what my words meant and quickly removing his robes. 

My fingers landed on his bowtie, tugging until it came loose and then moving on to his shirt. I deftly slipped his buttons through their respective holes, baring his chest and abdomen to me. As I examined every inch of skin I revealed, my mouth started to water. He had a smattering of hair — enough to make him look manly and appealing — and the way it trailed from his navel down to the waistband of his trousers…

I wanted to see what it led to.

“Potter, you’re… different from what I imagined,” I stated, my hands dropping to his belt and tugging hard. 

He started shuffling out of his shoes. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

When I reached for the button at the top of his trousers, I looked him squarely in the eyes and replied, “Oh, it’s a good thing.”

Kissing me again, he made me forget what I was doing. My hands moved away from his zipper and around to his arse. I grabbed it and pulled him closer, my eyelids fluttering shut as the kisses deepened. 

“Bedroom?” he asked against my lips, breathless. “Or just here?”

My eyes popped open and I grabbed his zipper. “That depends,” I teased, trying to be sexy. “How do you want me the first time?”

Stepping back, I felt his eyes roaming my body, cataloging everything about me. “I want you on top,” he said, his eyes meeting mine. “I want you to be in charge, to go at your own pace, Pansy.”

At his words, I felt myself grow even wetter, my folds becoming slick. He’d spoken to me so dominantly, so possessively at the gala, but he wanted  _ me  _ to be in control the first time we had sex. 

As his trousers fell to the floor, revealing simple black boxer briefs, my breath caught. He was sculpted, muscular perfection.

And he was all mine, at least for tonight.

“Let me at that zipper. I want to see you in this dress again at some point, so I won’t tear it off,” he said, being completely reasonable. 

Debating internally, I smirked. “What if I take all the Sticking Charms off and leave it on? The top”—I ran my fingers along the neckline, my magic cancelling the charms—“won’t be very stable without them.” 

He watched as I worked my fingers under the satin, removing the other charms and revealing my taut nipples. Since his eyes were glued to my chest, I made sure to roll them, to show him that I was eager to begin. 

“And the bottom? Will you be able to spread your legs for me? It looks tight,” he replied, his voice low and dangerous. 

I moved my other hand to the dress’ thigh-high slit and started shifting it up, bunching the material so that he could see we’d make it work. His cock twitched against his tented pants and I took a step towards him, leaning in to whisper in his ear again. “Or I could get on my knees for you, suck you off until—”

“No,” he growled. “Not this time. I need to be inside of you.”

A moan nearly escaped me, but I stuffed it down.

“And, as fucking amazing as that dress is, I want to see you. Every inch of you.” While he spoke, his hands moved to my hips, pulling me flush against him again. “And I want to put my lips everywhere.” I watched as his head dipped down, felt his mouth suckle on my collarbone, heard his deep inhale. “And this perfume… you’re a genius. It’s perfection.”

Harry fucking Potter was hitting every single one of my major turn-ons. I loved the way he talked, the way he was savouring me with all his senses. Fully immersed in his seduction, I grabbed his hand and moved it to the zipper at my side. He looked up at me, questioning. 

“Please. I want you to touch me.”

He pulled it down slowly, the sound of the teeth parting driving me crazy. Through the haze of lust filling my mind, I realised we were still in the sitting room, and I wanted to take him to my bedroom if this was how he was going to be. 

“Come with me,” I said, breaking away before the zipper was fully undone. “You want to see all of me, and I want to be somewhere we can spread out and take our time.”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry murmured, lacing his fingers through mine, not wanting our skin to be parted.

When we reached my bedroom, I waved my hand, igniting the sconces on the wall and filling the room with soft light. He looked around quickly — habit from his job, most likely — and then refocused on me, making quick work of the rest of the zipper and then bunching the fabric at my hips in his fists, tugging it up and working it over my head. I was sure my hair was ruined, but it wouldn’t have stayed perfect much longer, anyway.

Stepping back, his eyes roamed over my naked body, surveying me from head to toe. I felt heat rising to my skin even though the room was cool and comfortable.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he praised, moving forwards and grabbing my bare arse with his hands. 

As he lifted me with ease, my breath caught, my legs wrapping around his waist and my core pressing against his straining cock. I rolled my hips and he groaned, quickly bringing me to the mattress and setting me down. 

“Let go,” he commanded. “I’m going to take my pants off so we can really get this started.”

At the prospect of seeing him fully nude, I released him, my eyes following him carefully.

When the tight pants slid away, he smirked. The Chosen One was… cocky. And he had every right to be. He was well-endowed, and it seemed he knew it. I slid along the bed, moving towards the pillows and pulling the duvet back, inviting him into my sheets.

After he’d settled in beside me, I leaned down and kissed him slowly — passionately — my tongue stroking against his. His hand tangled in my hair and deepened it further. I moved, positioning myself on top of him, but not touching his cock. Breaking the kiss, he looked up.

“I didn’t mean I wanted to skip over—” 

I pressed my finger to his lips, silencing him as I shifted above him. “Watch me.”

Sitting back on his thighs, I started running my hands over my body slowly, doing no more than grazing the sides of my breasts and inner thighs. I could see the heat in his green eyes, the hope that I’d do more than just tease myself. My hips were rolling involuntarily every time my fingertips neared my slit.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his hands fisting the sheets. “Either touch yourself properly or I’ll do it for you.”

His cock was fully erect, darker than the rest of his skin and swollen, his arousal peaking. I reached for one of his hands and brought two of his fingers to my mouth, sucking them as I moved above him.

“Parkinson, you’re going to kill me.”

Laughing, I released his fingers, guiding them down to my swollen clit. Quickly, he sat up and started rubbing, my saliva and wetness letting him slide against me with ease. The sensation that ripped through my body made me arch, pressing my tits towards his face. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and I thought I was going to die.

And then he switched sides and sped his fingers up.

“How close are you to coming?” he asked when I moaned.

“Close. So close,” I managed, rocking my hips faster. 

His fingers worked their way back, slipping inside my cunt with ease.

“So wet for me, Pansy.” His chin dipped down, his tongue reaching out to tease my nipple again. “That’s right, love, fuck my fingers.”

Again, he sucked the tip of my breast into his mouth, and I saw stars. When I felt my body starting to spasm, my movements slowed and he pressed his thumb to my clit.

“Fuck!” I screamed as the first orgasm of the night washed over, breaking the tension I’d felt since the previous night. “Harry!”

His name was foreign on my lips, especially in a situation like this, but it seemed so fucking  _ right _ .

I felt his teeth graze my tightened nipple as he pulled back, felt his eyes on me, watching me as I came apart under his hands.

Once my body had calmed, I reached between my legs, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away. He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting me. I scooted closer, rubbing my wet folds against his cock, teasing him.

“I can’t wait to taste you properly,” he said, his fingers sucked clean. “You’re so gorgeous when you come for me, too.”

Trying to break him, I rolled my hips again, and he thrusted up, pressing into me harder and making me hiss. He was hot and hard and I wanted him inside of me more than I wanted my next breath, but I also wanted to take my time, to tease him, to make every thought that wasn’t of me vanish from his brain.

I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed him down against the mattress, regaining control. His hands started reaching for me and I shook my head. “You wanted me in control, Potter. You will wait for me to be ready.”

His hands fisted in the sheets again.

Even though he’d said he didn’t want me to suck him off, I needed to taste him before we began. I moved back along his thighs again, leaning down and slowly sucking his tip into my mouth, my tongue circling and tasting him. I could taste a bit of myself as well since I’d been sliding along him, but I didn’t care. His groan of pleasure made my pussy tighten and my clit throb. I wanted to please him, to ruin him for any other woman. Hollowing my cheeks, I sucked harder.

“Pansy, don’t make me come,” he pleaded. “I want to fuck you. I don’t want to wait.”

I wanted to laugh, but I held back, focusing on teasing him. I felt him hardening further between my lips, and I started aching for him, wanting to slide down his shaft until he was fully seated inside of me and I could grind down against him. The longer I gave him head, the more aroused I grew, thinking about how he would feel slipping between my other lips. At some point, he’d leaned up to watch me, and I met his eyes before taking him as deep as I could.

“Fucking hell,” he growled, his hips jerking up. 

After a few minutes, I stopped, releasing him from my mouth with a pop since I’d made sure to suck hard on my last upstroke. I looked up at him, sure my lips were red and swollen, my pupils blown wide with lust. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up so we were face to face, kissing me hard. We both fumbled, me reaching for his cock, him trying to slide his fingers inside of me. When he felt how wet I was, he moaned against my lips and coated his head with my arousal. His fingers slipped and bumped mine as we both moved him against my entrance.

“Ready?” I asked, and he nodded before capturing my lips again.

When I worked my way down his cock, rocking gently and easing him in, I felt a jolt run through me, like our bodies joining had completed a path for magic to race along. He must have felt it too; he jerked and pushed himself all the way in.

I cried out and he said, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to. My body just—”

Cutting him off with another kiss, I started to move. Harry sat up fully, curling his arms around my back and holding me close. I shifted my legs, extending them so my feet were planted on the mattress behind him, steadying us.

He was deep  inside of me  — maybe deeper than anyone had ever been before — and the head of his cock was hitting the perfect spot .  I felt my cunt squeezing him tightly, and he was speeding up.

_ So much for me controlling the pace _ , I thought.

But, honestly, as my orgasm built, I found I didn’t really care all that much. He was losing himself in my body, and that gave me a different kind of control over him.

Just as I was about to tip over the edge, I broke the kiss, my head tilting back, and he pulled me even closer, grinding his pubic bone against my clit.

I shattered, my pieces falling into sweet oblivion as my body shook violently. And the pleasure didn’t stop — Harry fucked me through it, withdrawing a little and then filling me again, making sure to keep my clit in contact with him. As I drifted in a fog, I wondered where he’d learned how to fuck because I couldn’t imagine him having sex while we were at Hogwarts.

“Are you back with me?” he said, a growl in his voice. 

I nodded and started moving on my own again. “I am, and it’s your turn to come, Potter.” I sped up, riding him harder, watching his eyes start to flutter and roll. 

One of his hands moved to my breast, rolling and tugging on my nipple, likely wanting to pull me under with him. Everything was so intense, the sensations heightened by our past, by the tension we’d built the previous night and while we were dancing. Harry was focused on my pleasure, and I wanted him to be selfish, to take what he wanted from me.

“Let’s switch positions,” I stated. “Lie back all the way.”

Looking at me questioningly, he did. I spun myself around, getting into reverse dragon tamer so he couldn’t see me as well.

“Oh fuck,” he hissed as I slid back over him. “Your arse.”

Smirking to myself, I leaned forward a bit more, and his hands palmed my cheeks. He fucked up into me hard, starting to lose control, and I matched his pace. Even though this was for him, I couldn’t help myself — I reached down and rubbed at my clit, purposefully touching him as he slid in and out of me.

“I wish I could see you touching yourself,” he grunted. “But this is so fucking good.”

I couldn’t respond verbally; my brain to mouth connection had been severed. I was only able to focus on making Harry Potter come, making him spill into me.

And if I came again too, that would just be a bonus.

Moving my other hand down, I cupped his balls, and he cursed again. “I won’t last if you keep doing that,” he whined. “And you—”

“I’m close,” I responded, adding a swivel to my hips and moaning. “Gods, I’m close.”

His hands grabbed my hips tightly, nails digging into my skin. The little sting of pain made the pleasure building between my thighs even more intense, winding me up more.

“You’re squeezing me so tight,” Harry bit out. “Gods, come for me, Pansy. I’m right on the edge.”

My fingers increased their pace, and I finally spiraled, spinning out of control. My body started to fall forward and Harry gripped me, holding me to him. I vaguely registered the heat spurting inside of me, his gasps as he released, but I felt high on endorphins, floating along through time and space.

Moving his hands to my waist, he pulled me back against his chest and his softening cock slid out of me. I felt his absence immediately.

Harry shifted me down, settling me in the crook of his arm at his side. He rolled to face me, kissing me hard.

“Never have I ever had sex like that,” he admitted. “Fuck, that was… There aren’t even words, Pansy.”

I nuzzled my face against his chest. “I know. I’ve never felt it, either.”

“It’s just the beginning, too,” he said, awe in his voice. “If that was our first time, imagine what it’ll be like when we actually know each other and what we like.”

Fantasising about what it could be like made heat race through my body again and I slung my leg over his. “It’s going to be amazing.” 

In my head, I couldn’t help thinking that this was simply too good to be true, that he couldn’t possibly be this interested in me.

But I decided to do something dangerous — I let myself hope that he was.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We wanted to know what Harry and Pansy's first time was like, right?
> 
> I'm going to have a few more of these, likely in time with when we get information about Harry/Pansy's relationship in The Memory of You. I can think of at least one more scene I want to write.
> 
> Many thanks to TriDogMom and smithandbarrowman for pre-reading/catching my typos and repeats! And credit goes to TriDogMom for the little image, as well! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
